A user interface may have multiple text strings to present to a user. As a user interface is released in regions using different languages, those text strings may act as a translation resource to be translated into the local language. A developer may use an automatic translator program to translate these text strings automatically. Even the most efficient translator may have the occasional mistranslation, or “bug”. A translation administrator may review the translation target of each translation to try to identify any mistranslations.